Psykit
is the Floating Complien. It belongs to the Volt and Esper Elements. It grows from Tekit and is the final form of Microkit. Appearance Psykits have large, yellow, cylindrical heads with large yellow lights in the middle which function as eyes. It has a 3-shaped mouth between its eyes, and black, vertical lines from the top of its head to the bottom of its head. Psykits have two triangular ears at the top of their head with red, spherical sensory organs at the end that are capable of conduction electricity, while metallic, blue rings surround their ears. They have four long, thin arms that are black in color, and float above the ground utilizing a gray point surrounded by two metallic rings with a red sphere at the end. Information The antennae of a Psykit are much more developed than those of their previous forms. They are capable of conducting and storing electricity, which the Psykit then utilizes as a means of energy. Psykits can run for long periods of time with the electricity they store, but gradually get less active over time. Many often joke about Psykits often being either far too energetic or far too lazy, but typically, this is just a metric of how much electricity is stored in their bodies. For periods of time, Psykits may even show an "average" amount of energy, though this often goes unnoticed, because it isn't very interesting. Unlike their previous forms, which run around on wheels, Psykits float through the air utilizing a mix of electromagnetism and telekinesis. Psykits often prove to be fairly intelligent pets, and if trained right, can even grab objects for their owner utilizing their telekinetic powers. That being said, Psykits are often clumsy, and end up knocking over several objects in the process. The relations between Psykits and electronics can also occasionally be bothersome, such as their tendencies to lay across charging laptops, hoping to absorb charge for themselves, and their tendencies to cause brief power outages when hungry. Psykits are able to attack in large bursts combining their psychic powers with large blasts of voltage. While usually enough to severely paralyze opponents, this is also draining for a Psykit if they have not consumed enough electricity. Habitat Psykits are generally found most often on Complanet around Iiines, Flaura, and Dalá, with small populations also existing in Pugruydan. Due to their popularity as pets, they have also been transported to Xiyule, Nagthoto, Suyzuebia, and Akiyfren, where they show up fairly often, but not as often as they do in their native countries. They can also be found in Eastern Collusia, where they occupy power plants and other generators when not kept as pets. Growth Origin Some insights on 's origins. Name Psykit is derived from "psychic" and "kitten." Design Psykit's design has no particular origin, though its triangular ears and behavior are meant to resemble that of a cat. Trivia *Its design received small adjustments in 2019, to match redesigns of Tekit and the addition of Microkit. The vertical black lines and large, round eyes were used to match Microkit, and the placement of its arms was adjusted to match Tekit. It was given additional arms, alongside more details around its ears, to look more advanced than Tekit, while a red jewel embedded in its forehead was removed, likely because CompliensCreator00 forgot about it. *Psykit was designed roughly four years after Tekit, and two years before Microkit. Gallery Psykit Rough Sketch.jpg|Rough sketch Psykit 2013.png|2013 artwork Category:Compliens Category:Volt Element Category:Esper Element Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Compliens in a 3 stage line Category:Uncommon Compliens Category:Sensory Compliens Category:Yellow Compliens Category:Black Compliens Category:Gray Compliens Category:Red Compliens Category:Electrivorous Compliens Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Animalistic Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Collusia Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens Category:Cat Compliens